


【DCEU】Dad gets grumpy

by YKDash



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKDash/pseuds/YKDash
Summary: 日常写不出梗概………………





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请代入本老爷和Ezra的小闪

#1 宿醉之后.清晨

当布鲁斯醒来，伴随着惯常头痛恶心的宿醉感，还有不同寻常的与某人肌肤相贴的温热触感。他微微眯起眼睛，瞅见怀中有着凸起的肩胛和动人脊线的光裸后背，白皙而毫无瑕疵的皮肤让布鲁斯想在上面留下些印记，他隐约记得昨晚确实如此做了，只不过现在那肌肤又光洁如新。  
自从塞琳娜离开后他就再也未曾在清晨怀抱着某人醒来了，意识到这点的同时他有一瞬的僵硬，很快这僵硬变成了尴尬，那留着一头浓密黑色短发的后脑真是说不出的熟悉啊。布鲁斯有掩面的冲动，酒精果然是个坏东西，他会混淆人的大脑，布鲁斯虽不贪恋却没法戒断，而现在他得面对这个坏东西带来的坏后果了。多年的人生阅历倒不会让他在应对此等场面时无所适从，但与他同床的这孩子可是Flash,The Flash，这就有点让人头痛了。  
“老爷，我不知道你的兴趣已经转移到小男孩身上了。”阿福淡定地走进来，似乎早已在此等待许久，他的视线扫过满地狼藉和床上的男孩落到布鲁斯脸上，在布鲁斯纠结着是否要把被子往上拉一点好盖住男孩裸露的上身时递给了他一杯黑咖啡，“又一个放纵的夜晚啊，布鲁斯老爷。”不等布鲁斯回答他又低声自语道，“看来韦恩家是注定无后了。”  
布鲁斯被怼得说不出话，只得低头啜饮了几口咖啡。在与阿尔弗雷德的口舌之争中他从来就不是对手。  
对房间中上演的一场小小交锋毫无所觉的Flash正安稳地睡着，脸上甚至露出了一个做了美梦的傻笑。觉得这个笑容很可爱的布鲁斯认为自己有必要去找汤普斯金医生做一下检查了，巨细无遗的那种。  
“需要叫醒您的客人吗，Sir。”阿福礼貌地询问，但布鲁斯总觉得他忠诚的老管家在某处等着再刺他几句，毕竟，阿尔弗雷德是英国人。  
“不，不用，他饿了自然会起来。”布鲁斯最后说，在阿福不赞同的目光中耸肩起身去洗漱。

 

巴里十分钟前就醒了过来，床头看起来格外高科技的电子钟显示时间已经快接近十一点了。生活规律的他很少这样赖床，但这张床实在是太舒服了，在他此前的二十多年人生中都没有睡过这么舒服的床，他抱着被子打了个滚，柔软的织物服帖地包裹着他，宛如第二层皮肤，他怀疑这就是传说中一千二百织的埃及棉。  
“呣。”他发出舒服的鼻音，在韦恩家的大床上伸展腰肢。昨晚布鲁斯在他身上留下了很多痕迹，但他总是复原得很快，除非布鲁斯真的把他弄骨折了。他揉着手腕，似乎还能感受到一双沉稳有力的大手抓握着他。  
“咳咳。”阿福清喉咙的声音还未落地，床上的年轻人已经用被子把自己包成了球，在那眨眼的0.1秒里他本打算把自己穿戴整齐的，但是问题出现了。巴里有点羞赧地瞅着这位陌生的长者，他知道这是布鲁斯的管家，对方也好整以暇地回望着他，似乎在等待他率先开起话题。  
“呃，Mr . ……”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“Mr. 阿尔弗雷德。”  
“就只是阿尔弗雷德。”  
“好的，阿尔弗雷德，我可以叫你阿福……好吧，别在意。所以说，阿尔弗雷德，我的衣服呢？”

 

“在阿尔弗雷德严苛的英伦品味里T恤和连帽卫衣算不上衣服。”这是布鲁斯看见包裹在合身衬衫和西装裤里的巴里时说的第一句话，同时用眼神赞扬了阿福的准备周全。他的第二句话打算说“很衬你”，但他忍住了，那就显得过于轻佻了，而且阿福还在场呢。虽然他已经和男孩睡过了，但男孩不是他在聚会上勾搭的露水情人，不是那些睡过即忘的炮友，他不是随便什么人，他是他的联盟伙伴，他的同事，他的战友，他们一起经历过生死。  
“那牛仔裤呢，牛仔裤总算好品位吧，每个人都爱牛仔裤！”巴里不自在地拉扯着衬衫的领口，转向阿尔弗雷德求认同，阿福只是替他拉开了凳子。男孩有点受宠若惊又有点泄气地坐下来，在这个动作间似乎就已经习惯了新装扮，并且认为阿尔弗雷德要么是个男巫要么有不为人知的超能力，他已经开始管阿尔弗雷德叫阿福了，阿福居然也没有拿白眼甩他，布鲁斯开始有点钦佩他的自来熟天赋了。  
“你的床垫是什么牌子的？”布鲁斯让突如其来的问题搞得有点懵，但问话人也没打算等他回答，“算了，不要告诉我，我负担不起。”男孩做了个鬼脸，马上又笑逐颜开，“松饼，我爱松饼。”他这么说的时候布鲁斯注意到餐盘里的松饼已经少了两块，布鲁斯甚至没有看见他是怎么动作的。  
“看来我得对超能力习以为常了。”阿福冷淡地说，朝天翻了个白眼。  
布鲁斯看着男孩像仓鼠一样迅速地进食，撑得两颊都微微鼓胀起来，脑海里一个细小的角落仍在嘀咕着可爱，但面上已经端起了属于蝙蝠侠的严肃。“我们需要谈谈。”他说。  
“我讨厌这个开头，”巴里从食物里抬头看了他一眼，“这个开头意味着老爸又要开始说教了。”他由下至上透过浓密卷翘的睫毛看人的样子让布鲁斯有一瞬屏住了呼吸。“我是成年人了，我有权决定和谁谈恋爱。”  
事实上布鲁斯不觉得他们的关系能叫做谈恋爱，而且巴里的话里含有某种扭曲的逻辑，某种谬误，但他没有反驳。他注意到不知什么时候阿福已经退出了能听到他们交谈的场所，但他相信当他下到蝙蝠洞时阿福一定会用扼腕的语气对他说“Sir，这就是和年轻男孩上床的坏处，而且您早该戒酒了。”  
如果能把一切问题抛给酒精布鲁斯想他会活得轻松很多，然而还有太多变数横亘其间。  
巴里吃完了他的最后一点松饼，心满意足地推开了餐盘，现在他有足够的精力来应付布鲁斯了，他那暗黑的，总是忧心忡忡的，坏脾气的Daddy 。  
“你昨晚真的很粗鲁。”巴里揉着手腕，那撒娇似的抱怨语气让布鲁斯脑海里叫着可爱的声音越来越响，他能回想起自己的手印是怎样圈在那纤细的腕骨上的。  
“我来哥谭是为了找你哎，你非旦没有好好招待我还弄得我很痛。”  
布鲁斯觉得嗓子发干，昨晚的记忆更鲜明的浮现出来。  
“还说是为了我好。”巴里继续控诉道。  
布鲁斯记得男孩是怎样哭着吮吸他的，在他的要求下完全地打开自己，然后他意识到了，“你根本就没有喝醉。”  
巴里有些骄傲地扬起了脸，“我是Flash哎，我当然不会喝醉。”  
该死，忘了他的超级代谢能力。布鲁斯一把把他拉到怀里，男孩跌坐在他的大腿上，“你这狡猾的小东西。”他对着男孩的耳朵吹气，“所以昨晚的都是演技？”  
男孩好像突然害羞了起来，他振动着想脱离布鲁斯的掌控，但布鲁斯早就防着他了，在一声惊呼后男孩软软地落回了他的膝盖。“暂且叫它蝙蝠电击器，对付速跑者十分有效的小玩意。”对上巴里怨念的小眼神布鲁斯让这个小玩意魔术般消失在了指尖，“放心，已经调到了瘫软模式，对生命读数没有影响。”  
“YOU BAD BAD GUY ！”巴里气得磨牙。  
“本来想对你温柔一点的，但是你太闹腾了，又磨人。”布鲁斯压低声音在他颊畔说话，看他连耳根都红透，那真是种曼妙又撩人的色泽，他不自觉就拿出布鲁西的气场，用牙齿轻咬小家伙的耳廓，“所以你昨晚是在演戏吗？”  
“没有，没有，我真的喝了很多，本来以为不会醉的，但那伙混蛋下的药药性很强，代谢要花一会儿功夫，我清醒的时候都已经那样了……”他越说声音越小，已经羞得抬不起头，昨天就是这样被布鲁斯反客为主好好地教育了，现在又……“但你真的弄得我很痛！”他试图为自己找回一些底气，但不提这个还好，一提布鲁斯就来气。  
“你跑到我的地盘来，嘴上说着来找我却跑到下城的酒吧去喝酒。”  
“我又不能直接跑去韦恩大厦和前台小姐说要找布鲁斯·韦恩，你的预约都排到下下下下下个月了。”  
“你可以来我家找我。”  
“我来了，但整个玻璃房子都黑漆漆的，阿福也不在。”  
“你可以打我电话。”  
“你根本就没给过我们私人电话，韦恩宅的电话还是我找报社的朋友要到的，你猜怎么着，语音信箱。”好吧，这确实是布鲁斯的问题。  
“那你也不能跑去酒吧试图把自己灌醉。”  
“我没有。谁知道哥谭民风这么‘淳朴’，我可是千杯不醉的。再说了，我是成年人了，我想去哪个酒吧喝酒就去哪个酒吧喝酒，才不要老爸管。”男孩朝他吐舌头，那个叫着可爱的声音又拔高了一点。  
“所以都是我的错咯。”  
“当然是你的错。”男孩现在掌握了话语权，几乎是洋洋得意地看着他。  
“那么我应该向你道歉，”布鲁斯说，用他低沉的，充满控制力的，蝙蝠侠式的声音，“你想要怎样的赔礼，son？”  
那声音比电击器更有力地穿透了他，巴里知道自己再没法逃走了，就算他比闪电还快也不行。  
“你，我想要你。”他高昂起头，充满崇拜和渴望地望进布鲁斯的眼睛里，布鲁斯温柔地亲吻了他的眼睫。


	2. Chapter 2

#2 酒吧之中.午夜

布鲁斯觉得头很疼，和早前喝的那一杯龙舌兰并无干系，他只是没料到会在变装监视任务中遇到熟人，还不是别的什么人，是他刚成立不久的联盟中的伙伴，而且是除超人外最让他头痛的那个。  
巴里·艾伦，aka The Flash，正坐在哥谭市治安最差的下城区某酒吧的吧台前和人拼酒。那孩子显然没发现他，不过以布鲁斯的变装技术就算他站在男孩面前估计他也认不出来。他不知道这个男孩是有心买醉还是怎样，他看起来完全搞不清楚状况，他这种一看就是好人家的男孩孤身一人来这种地方就是羊入虎口。他难道没有察觉在他叫酒时起哄的那几个小混混是刻意要把他灌醉吗，他们流连在他身上的眼神简直就要把他吞吃入腹。  
布鲁斯瞟见他监视的人溜进了酒吧的厕所，他又看了眼正大口灌酒的男孩，手指在酒杯上攒紧了。对蝙蝠侠来说当然是任务更优，他在挤进厕所窄小的隔间把被监视人的头撞在马桶盖上时想，那孩子是个大男孩了，他会照顾好自己的。  
用最快的速度获得了需要的情报布鲁斯重新回到了酒吧大堂，男孩已经不在他原先的位置上了，那三个小混混也是。布鲁斯在心里骂了声fu*k，后悔自己没在男孩身上放一颗定位装置。他需要找到他的男孩，立刻，马上，那一瞬恐惧攫住了他。他害怕会在阴暗肮脏的地下囚室里找到他，男孩身上满是受辱的痕迹，更糟糕的是躺在冰凉的解剖台上身上少了几个重要器官。尽管男孩拥有不可思议的超能力，但这里是哥谭。

 

巴里在酒吧后巷里被围住的时候心里有点好笑，他可以轻松解决掉这几个小混混，甚至连一秒钟都用不到，但有点好奇他们的意图，“你们想干什么，我身上可没有钱。”除去那些超级恶棍，巴里觉得干坏事的普通人都是生活所迫，所以动手前总爱和他们聊聊，“抢劫是犯法的，你们会进监狱的。”  
他语重心长的劝诫只得到了几声嗤笑，“你还真是什么都不懂啊。小男孩，你妈咪一定很疼你。”其中一个阴阳怪气的说，巴里的眼睛暗了暗，他有点生气了。另一个试图伸手来抓他，被轻易躲开了，他稍稍用了点能力，随即感到有种微妙的晕眩感漫上他的脑袋，这太荒谬了，他是不可能喝醉的。他向后踉跄了一步，摇晃脑袋试图把昏沉感甩掉，第三个人从身后抓住了他，这次他没能躲开。  
他试图用超频振动逃开抓缚，但没用，他只带出一缕电光，然后整个世界都旋转起来。  
“还以为他没中招呢，差点以为这次的新药不行呢。”他听见最开始的那个说，那声音仿佛很远又仿佛很近，他仍试着使用神速力，但那似乎只加速了那些混蛋说的药物的运行，他的身体软绵绵的，几乎全靠着抓着他的人才能站立。他感到有什么湿热的东西在脖子上滑动，是舌头，那家伙在舔他。  
他突然明白了他们要做什么，拼命挣扎起来。他踢中了其中一人的小腿，换来肚子上猛的一拳，他疼得缩起来，但被向后扯住头发，暴露出纤细苍白的颈项。  
“乖乖听话还能少受点皮肉苦。”那人用手背轻拍着他的脸颊，着迷于光滑细腻的手感又多摸了两把。另一人撩高了他的T恤，开始解他的皮带。他感觉自己在发抖，他害怕起来，他从没经受过这个。他从没感觉过这么软弱无力，自目睹了母亲倒在血泊里而他无能为力后就再没有过，连面对达克赛德的恶魔军队时也不曾。  
他恨自己的大意和自满使他陷入这样的境地，他想要呼救，但刚一张嘴满是汗味和酒精味的手就捂住了他的口鼻。他祈祷着哥谭的守护者能在日常巡逻中发现这罪恶的小巷，能救他脱离虎口，但又知道祈祷无用，他只能自己拯救自己。他没有放弃挣扎和逃跑，只要他能抓住一点点神速力，只要他能……

 

布鲁斯粗暴地介入了这场犯罪，那些混蛋这辈子都别想再干这档子事，他是下了重手，但看到他的男孩被亵玩时怒火吞噬了他，他自觉已经足够克制，不然恐怕要背负人命。还好他及时赶到，不然……他无法想象那个后果。  
他把衣衫不整的男孩从地上拉起来，男孩眼神迷离地看着他，明显是被下了药。狗屎，他就知道！  
他试图替男孩扣好皮带，却遭遇了激烈的反抗，“不，别碰我！”男孩推拒着，想要逃走又使不上力气。  
“Shh，别怕。”布鲁斯把他揽进怀里，声音是不自知的温柔。  
男孩听到他的声音有点疑惑地抬起头看他，“布鲁斯？”  
除了三个被揍晕的混蛋后巷里再无他人，布鲁斯索性撕掉脸上的伪装，“是我。”  
“布鲁斯。”男孩伏进他怀里，这时，他才听见男孩发出一声低低的啜泣。他轻抚着男孩的脊背等他平息下来，“把衣服穿好，跟我回家。”他在男孩耳边说。  
男孩红着脸点了头，用手背揉了揉眼睛，从他怀里退开一点试图系上皮带，但他的手老是打滑，反而把松垮的裤子又拉下来一点，露出颜色鲜亮的内裤。布鲁斯捉住他的手，替他把裤子穿好，又顺了顺他有些凌乱的头发，才半扶半抱地把他弄进了停在巷口的车里。  
“不是蝙蝠车。”男孩抱怨着，“我想坐蝙蝠车。”  
这听起来太像撒娇了，他知道男孩现在脑子还不是很清醒，但这样直白的撒娇也可爱过头了。布鲁斯冷着脸替他扣好安全带，“坏孩子没资格坐蝙蝠车。”  
男孩扁了扁嘴，“我在乖孩子的名单上。”  
布鲁斯决定不与他争辩，“你跑到哥谭来做什么？”  
男孩犹豫了，似乎在用力想出一个让他满意的答案，最后挫败地摇着脑袋承认，“我来找你的。”  
布鲁斯没有被这答案惊到，但确实有点不得其解。“找我做什么？”  
“你这个月都没有来联盟开会。”不知为何这话听起来特别委屈，活像布鲁斯在路上踢了小狗似的。  
“我想我发过视讯说明情况了。”他专注着路况，福特野马可没有蝙蝠车的自动驾驶系统。  
“嗯，维克给我看了。Uncle Fish也看了，他也不高兴，就回海里去了。”  
海王是个爆脾气，布鲁斯预料到了他会生气，但是回海里？难道亚特兰蒂斯出了什么问题不得不要他们的王回去处理？布鲁斯思忖着是否应该加强对海底的监视，深海探测器已经搬上了福克斯的研究日程，但嘴上只是回应道，“亚瑟知道你这么叫他肯定更不高兴。”  
“Uncle Fish人很好的，他给了我很多西班牙金币。”男孩大着舌头说，他说话的时候一直玩着自己的手指，用一种热切又仰慕的眼神盯着布鲁斯看。  
很会哄小孩嘛亚瑟。布鲁斯产生了点抗衡心理，随即意识到小闪电很自然地带偏了话题。  
男孩的手突然按上了他的大腿，布鲁斯的眼皮跳了跳，“Uncle Fish很好，但是我想要Daddy。”  
布鲁斯猛踩了刹车，福特野马一个大甩尾停在了路边。巴里不知什么时候松开了安全带，越过驾驶席来亲他，他的手还撑在布鲁斯腿上，透过单薄的布料传递着过高的温度，布鲁斯绷紧了大腿肌肉。  
“你不知道自己在做什么。”布鲁斯表情冷硬地偏开头，男孩的嘴唇蹭过他的下巴。  
“我好难受，Daddy，亲亲。”  
男孩整个人都压了过来，挤在仪表盘和布鲁斯的膝盖之间，布鲁斯抓住他到处乱摸点火的手，“巴里，清醒点。”  
男孩回应了他一个大大的傻笑，“我嗑了药嘛。”  
布鲁斯朝天翻了个白眼，觉得对那伙给巴里下药的混球的惩罚还是太轻了，同时后悔没有带些解毒剂在身上。“你知道是什么药吗？”他把男孩禁锢在胸口，但男孩仍不安分地蹭来蹭去。  
男孩在他乱糟糟的脑子里挖掘了一下回忆，“他们说是新药。”  
布鲁斯的表情凝重起来，那很有可能就是他正在追查的流入下城区各地下赌场和妓馆的新药。“我们得给你做个全面检查。”他说，掰起男孩的下巴在他的嘴角落下一个轻吻，“现在回你的位子坐好，做个好男孩。”


	3. Chapter 3

#3 韦恩宅邸.夜半 

布鲁斯终于再次触碰他的时候他觉得自己都快要哭了，尽管年长男人只是抓过他的手腕把他从车里拖出来。巴里想要更多，他多想布鲁斯摸摸他啊，或者像之前那样，亲亲他也好。  
他着迷地望着布鲁斯认真的侧脸，他多么英俊啊，即使他两鬓染上微霜，即使他常年紧锁双眉，也不能使他的魅力折损一分一毫。他是布鲁斯·韦恩，他也是蝙蝠侠，他是一名义警，一位英雄，一个传奇。他望地那么专注，连布鲁斯把他拷在冰凉的手术椅上时也没有反抗，他可是最怕看牙医的。  
“这会有点痛，不要乱动。”布鲁斯说，他低沉的嗓音也让人沉醉。  
看到巴里点头布鲁斯就卷起男孩的袖子，把采血器扎向了男孩的胳膊。“Ouch ！”巴里小声呼痛，看向布鲁斯，似乎没有明白为什么自己努力做个好孩子还要被惩罚。  
之前炙热渴求的目光变成带着水光，无辜又可怜兮兮的注视，布鲁斯觉得自己的自制心正在受着煎熬，他需要来杯酒，越烈越好。  
采到足够的血量布鲁斯就移开采血器，替男孩贴上胶布按压止血。他握着男孩的手臂，上面覆盖着一层薄薄的流线型肌肉，作为超级英雄来说实在过于纤瘦了，他不知道男孩吃掉的那么大量的食物都吃到哪里去了，就是一点肉都不长。或许是伙食还不够好，布鲁斯想着，计划给联盟的食堂加餐。  
布鲁斯低估了他对男孩的影响力，只是这一点点的肌肤相触就让男孩躁动起来。  
“Please……”男孩口齿不清地祈求着，未被束缚住的那只手伸向布鲁斯的胸膛胡乱摸索，布鲁斯赶紧推开男孩退到安全距离。  
“别离开我。”男孩试图拉住他，但只擦过布鲁斯的衣角，他听起来就快哭了。  
“我就在这，好吗，但是我们要保持适当的距离。”布鲁斯边口头安抚着男孩边把采到的血样放进分析仪里，分析血中的药物成分需要四十分钟，顺利的话合成解毒剂要再花上至少两个小时，布鲁斯不知道这段时间里要拿这孩子怎么办，他不能一直把他拷在手术椅上，而且这个时间蝙蝠洞里太冷了。  
“但我需要你。”男孩信誓旦旦地宣言，完全没有意识到他的话语给布鲁斯造成了多大的冲击。如果他只是布鲁斯在宴会上遇到的某人，那么在布鲁斯把他带回家的时候他们就应该顺理成章地滚在一起了。布鲁斯毕竟是声名在外的花花公子，早就被这个不知轻重的男孩撩拨得火起，他克制着欲望，不希望在男孩意识不清的时候发生了什么会让双方都后悔的事。  
那么在他神思清楚的时候你确实是愿意发生什么的咯。布鲁斯心里有一个小小的声音在说。  
被冷落得久了，男孩试图挣脱束缚，他甚至忘记了自己还有一只手可用，只是拼命拉扯着束带，但是没有神速力的帮助，手脚也仍然酸软，他无计可施，只能被欲望蒸烤。  
“你会弄伤自己的！”布鲁斯只能上前制止，他用体重压制住挣扎不休的男孩，在他头顶落下几个安抚性的吻，男孩很受用地从喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声，就像一只被顺毛的猫咪。年长男人觉得裤子又紧绷了一点，他由衷地希望阿福此刻能在这里提供一点技术支持，而不是去参加什么管弦乐队的公演活动。  
“你乖乖的我就帮你解开。”布鲁斯在他颈边说，男孩怕痒似的咯咯笑着往他怀里钻。“安分一点，不然……”不然什么他没有说下去，男孩的手终于摸到了他半勃的欲望上，还试探性地往下按了一下。布鲁斯咬紧牙关嘶嘶地抽气，这真的有点过了。  
“你这个坏男孩。”他捉住了男孩的手，这次攒得紧了些，收拢的力道使男孩发出吃痛的呻吟。“坏孩子要接受惩罚。”布鲁斯的目光幽暗，他已经无法再忍耐。他松开男孩手上的束带，用单手擒住男孩细瘦的双腕，把他从手术椅上拽起来。  
“疼！”巴里试图抽回自己的手，但布鲁斯握得那样紧。布鲁斯真的生气了，巴里有点害怕起来，布鲁斯生气的时候总是很可怕，但他又隐约有点期待怒火中烧的布鲁斯会怎样惩罚他。我真的是个坏孩子，他晕乎乎地想。

 

男孩被布鲁斯一路拖进电梯里，他们从阴冷潮湿的蝙蝠洞来到了布鲁斯有恒温空调的玻璃房子。巴里一直喜欢他的玻璃房子，透过巨大的落地窗能看到笼着薄雾的泻湖和高大的落叶乔木，但现在窗外一片漆黑，什么也看不清。  
房子里没有开灯，但布鲁斯对屋内的布局了如指掌，而且他总是熟悉黑暗，他几乎是把男孩扛起来扔到了他国王尺寸的大床上，然后打开手边的一盏壁灯，微弱的光线不至于刺痛男孩的眼睛又使他能看清周遭的事物。  
“脱衣服。”他命令道，低沉暗哑的声线使男孩打了个颤，微光为他棱角分明的脸覆上阴影，他的表情隐在阴影里。  
男孩听话的开始脱衣服，他先蹬掉自己的板鞋，然后颤抖着手去解那条草草系上的皮带。等待之余，布鲁斯将床头柜上的半杯残酒一饮而尽。男孩的动作急切，很快便把自己剥光，如果布鲁斯有更多余裕或许会让他脱慢一点，好欣赏他放浪又青涩的反应。  
男孩的呼吸急促，充满渴求地看着他，性器半勃地立在腿间，无论颜色还是形状都十分可爱，布鲁斯满意地勾了勾嘴角。他的腿也很漂亮，笔直修长，肌肉紧实。他身上只有大腿和臀部还有点肉，其他地方都如青少年一般纤细，肩膀窄削，胸膛单薄，腹部平滑。果然还是个孩子。布鲁斯欣赏成熟的体态，但青涩的果实自有其可口之处。  
他捏了捏男孩的臀肉，换来一声极乐的啜泣。“我会先操你的腿，”他用属于布鲁西的声线说，强势又诱惑，“他们和你可爱的小屁股一样从没有人用过是吗。”他带着薄茧的手指擦过男孩柔嫩的大腿内侧，惹来轻颤和呻吟。敏感的小东西。“我会好好使用它们，在你足够湿润之前只用它们，我不会碰你的阴茎，你自己也不准碰，你只能靠我的摩擦获得高潮。如果你按我说的做了，我的男孩，我会给你想要的，我会好好疼爱你。”  
男孩的双臂攀上他的颈项，他的身体因兴奋和渴望而发抖，“是的，是的，Daddy ，我会听话的，求你疼爱我。”


	4. Chapter 4

#4 未完情事

巴里是在一双有力的臂膀的环绕下醒来的，他觉得有点热，同时还有点难堪，事实是难堪过头了，他现在只想从男人的臂弯里逃走，逃得远远的，逃到地球的另一端去。天哪，他是真的哭着叫男人Daddy并且请男人狠狠地干他而不是摄入了那见鬼的迷药导致的幻觉吗。

他动了动腰，感到男人半勃的阴茎从他身体里滑出些许，使他发出一声难耐的呻吟。他不敢动了，事实是他僵住了。他觉得下身湿漉漉的，有什么从他后穴里溢出来，他意识到男人没有戴套，但那甚至不是他现在最担忧的。

他和布鲁斯上床了，不是嗑药的幻觉也不是他最难以启齿的春梦，是真真实实现实现在此刻正在发生的。

他和布鲁斯上床了，他还管布鲁斯叫Daddy。

“Oh,god！”他呻吟道，感到太阳将永远不会升起，Rick and Morty的第三季也永远不会放送了。

“是的，这棒极了。”布鲁斯似乎误解了他话里的意思，男人揉了揉他的屁股，“别绷得这么紧。”然后继续向上挺动，有节奏地操干起来。

这确实棒极了，而且火辣透顶，布鲁斯的技术很好，让他舒服得直哼哼。他赤裸的脊背正贴着布鲁斯久经锻炼的健硕胸肌，随着布鲁斯的动作而不断摩擦，布鲁斯还不停在他的耳廓颈侧和肩膀落下轻吻，夸奖他是个好男孩。

“你刚才有一小会儿失去意识了，是不是我太过分了？”布鲁斯的声音钻进巴里的耳朵里，让他骨头都酥麻了。男孩根本组织不出连贯的语言来回答他，只能一个劲地摇头。

“那么，”布鲁斯重重地碾在男孩的前列腺上，让他发出又湿又软的鼻音，“你喜欢被粗暴对待吗？”

男孩还是摇头，但在布鲁斯掐着他的髋骨略嫌粗暴地将他翻转过来的时候表现得格外顺服。他现在和布鲁斯面对面了，布鲁斯不同于平日凌乱的鬓发，因深陷情欲而更显深暗的眼睛，收紧的下巴和上面新生的胡茬，横亘着旧疤汗水淋淋的胸膛，紧致的腹肌和性感的人鱼线，这一切都让巴里如此着迷，更别说那根规格外的正操得他欲仙欲死的阴茎。

“你知道用这种眼神看我会有什么下场吧，男孩。”布鲁斯喘着粗气，再次抓住男孩在他胸前乱点火的手，单手扣住他的双腕拉高过头顶，“或许我应该把你绑起来，你想要那样吗？”

巴里紧咬住牙关以免自己说出“想”的字眼，那太超过了，巴里担心自己会因为兴奋过度而死掉，但同时又幻想着布鲁斯束缚住他对他为所欲为。

布鲁斯看出男孩的纠结，他亲了亲男孩敏感的耳朵，“到那一步我们还有很长的路要走呢，son。”

这个单词伴随着布鲁斯的亲昵击退了巴里的理智。男孩知道他对布鲁斯有一种不健康的扭曲的迷恋，无论站在哪种立场想要和布鲁斯建立这样的关系都是不对的，他不应该越线，他可能已经搞砸了他们的关系，但此时此刻他一点也不在意那些，他只想让布鲁斯疼爱他，用力地深入骨髓地疼爱他。他想向男人表露心声，诉说多年的崇拜，赞美他，渴慕他，用一切来换取他的爱。

因为他是蝙蝠侠啊，而我无可救药地爱着他。

几次深插后，布鲁斯再次在他的身体里达到顶峰，烫热的精液全数喷洒在他的甬道里，男孩也紧跟着释放出来。

被拥有的感觉真好，拥有他的感觉真好。巴里在极致的快感中哭出声来。


	5. Chapter 5

#5 确立关系.午后 

“我还是想要回我的T恤。”在接吻的间隙男孩气息不匀地说，他的手指揪着布鲁斯的衣领，弄皱了他的衬衫。  
“我不确定阿福是不是已经把它们人道毁灭了。”布鲁斯故意装作思考了一下才回答，那让男孩紧张起来。  
“我真的很喜欢那件T恤。”他的声音听起来委屈极了，而布鲁斯不喜欢被当成踢小狗的恶霸。  
“如果你想要Rick and Morty的T恤的话之后我们可以给你买一打。”  
男孩的眼睛睁大了一点，黑色的眼珠在眼眶里直打转，似乎想问问题又觉得难以开口。  
布鲁斯大方地替他解答了疑虑，“我当然知道那部有点诡异和猎奇的成人级动画，我还知道你的T恤是在SDCC上买的。”布鲁斯发现自己有点喜欢看巴里震惊的小脸，真的相当可爱。他用蝙蝠侠的声线在男孩耳边低语，“蝙蝠侠知道任何事。”  
“但那件上有主创的签名呢。”小闪电仍然万分心疼。  
布鲁斯抬起一边眉毛，瞬间恢复成花花公子作派，“你想的话，晚一点和Justin Roiland[注1]一起吃个饭怎么样？”  
“爱现。”巴里从鼻子里发出一声哼声，但笑容已经出现在他的脸上了。“我真的可以和Justin吃饭吗？”  
布鲁斯宠溺地搂住他的男孩，“或许再邀上Alex Hirsch[注2]一道，我知道你也爱看那个。”  
“Love you，Daddy！”巴里已经激动得要去绕地球跑圈了，他搂住布鲁斯的脖子猛地亲了他两口，全亲在脸颊上。  
布鲁斯一手收紧环住他的手臂，一手掐住男孩的下巴，夺取了他的呼吸。一个漫长的法式深吻过后布鲁斯满意地咂咂嘴，“这才是正确的感谢方式，知道了吗，son 。”  
男孩伸出殷红的舌头，舔了一圈同样红润还因为长时间的吮吻而略微肿胀的嘴唇，“我记住了，我们可以继续了吗。”  
布鲁斯决定要把之后的孟浪全部推到刚才那杯餐前酒上。

 

END.

 

注1：Justin Roiland是Rick and Morty的主创，同时也为祖孙俩配音。

注2：Alex Hirsch是怪诞小镇的主创，同时为剧中多位重要角色配音，包括叔公，苏斯和等腰三角大魔王。


	6. 番外

番外 Nothing unusual

钢骨走进主控室的时候怀疑自己今早开机的方式有问题，不然就是他的视讯接收器出故障了，或者这是一个巨大的阴谋，某个不知名的大反派正在暗处蠢蠢欲动。  
他做了一个简单的选择，退出门去重新进来了一遍。那没用，那个景象还是没有消失，他觉得有必要把自己重启一下。  
闪电侠，或许叫他巴里更为准确，虽然穿着制服但他没戴面罩，正坐在蝙蝠侠的腿上疯狂扫荡着堆满桌面的点心，而蝙蝠侠淡定地面瘫着脸批阅公文，闲着的那只手还不时搔一下巴里的后颈。  
在盯着看了两分钟后钢骨觉得有点毛骨悚然，还有点年少时撞破了老爸老妈亲热现场的尴尬。“所以，这里发生了什么？”维克少年迟疑地问。  
巴里抬头看了他一眼，碍于两颊塞满食物没能给出回答。  
“没什么不寻常的。”蝙蝠侠答道，把一杯奶昔递给吃太快有点噎到的巴里。  
“没什么不寻常的哈？”维克打着哈哈，觉得不寻常指数都要爆表了，这里一定有什么不对劲，要不然就是他被哪个心灵控制大师洗脑了，或者中了什么外星电脑病毒。  
与此同时，巴里也一直在吃个不停。虽然知道闪电消耗惊人，但是这个吃法还能保持这种身材真的挺让人羡慕的，坐在蝙蝠侠腿上还丝毫不影响食欲这点也十分让人倾佩。只是光想到坐在蝙蝠侠腿上这点维克多仅剩的人类那部分就汗毛直竖了，好家伙，那可是蝙蝠侠啊，神秘，漆黑，暴力，阴暗……  
还没等钢骨找出更多形容词就看到这位曾说过“我是复仇之神”的义警伸手揩掉了巴里嘴边沾上的奶油，然后送到了自己嘴里。钢骨震惊地要冲破正义大厅的屋顶了。再次重申，那可是他喵的蝙蝠侠啊！  
“你没什么事情要做吗？”大蝙蝠抬头看了维克一眼，维克少年在联盟顾问的威压下慌张地点头，几乎是可笑的同手同脚地走到了操作台前，感觉自己就像某种坏掉的安卓。  
他如往常一样接入了联盟的中枢系统，关注着各种视听频道，监视全球安全什么的。当然，他也接管了大厅内的所有监控设备，那宛如独立空间般的联盟一角依然呈现在他的视讯接收器上。  
巴里已经吃光了面前所有的点心，正一边吸着奶昔一边把自己整个缩进蝙蝠侠的怀里，还用他那没戴面罩的脑袋蹭了蹭蝙蝠侠裸露的下巴，就像一只餍足的猫咪等待饲主的抚摸。  
然后离奇的事情发生了，蝙蝠侠放下了手里的公文，注意，重点是――蝙蝠侠，放下，公文！一只手抚摸着巴里的脊背，一只手搔着他的下巴，巴里也像一只真正的猫咪那样从喉咙里发出了舒服的呼噜声。  
哎哟我的老天爷啊，这里还真的没有什么不寻常的啊！！！  
至于那天之后钢骨连续做了好几天的噩梦，并且有段时间看到猫咪或者奶昔就会毛骨悚然，那都是后话了。

 

END.

 

END之后

真实情况是巴里中了魔法师的猫化咒语，行为变得好像猫咪一般。这个咒语本来是针对蝙蝠侠的，但谁让闪电跑得快呢，在看到魔杖顶端闪出一缕火花的瞬间他就挡在了蝙蝠侠身前。他本来是想把蝙蝠侠拉开的，但你知道的，闪电家有个被动技能叫做平地摔，所以不负众望的，巴里就是那个要猫化的人啦。  
目睹了一切的康斯坦丁笑得合不拢嘴并且没有留下任何治疗措施就落跑了，布鲁斯只得抱着已经开始展露黏人幼猫倾向的巴里去找扎塔娜。扎塔娜了解情况后也笑得眉眼弯弯，并且借机好好揉了揉巴里的脑袋。要是平时的巴里被漂亮大姐姐摸头肯定要乐翻天了，但现在他只是一只小奶猫，所以他只是眨巴着水汪汪的黑眼睛望着扎塔娜，使得女魔法师直呼可爱。  
布鲁斯头疼得要命，他还有一堆联盟事务需要处理。然而扎塔娜只是告诉他这就是个玩笑般的咒语，巴里最多一个礼拜就会恢复，在这段时间里就把他当做是只成长中的小猫就好了，这孩子可是只难得的乖巧猫咪呢。  
能请你们广大魔法师拿出点专业态度吗？布鲁斯在心里翻了无数个白眼，但最终接受了扎塔娜“没有恢复咒语只能任其自然”的说辞。反正他已经习惯男孩温顺地挂在他的臂弯里了，只不过这次时间延长成了一个星期，这也没什么不寻常的。

 

TRUE END.


End file.
